1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GUI (Graphical User Interface) edition aiding apparatus for aiding the edition of a GUI such as a computer application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interfaces are sometimes designed and created by GUI edition aiding apparatuses (also referred to as GUI builders).
In a conventional GUI edition aiding apparatus, buttons and lists that are referred to as GUI parts are selected from a palette and disposed in a window frame whose size can be freely changed so as to design and create a GUI. This operation is performed by a designer (user) of the GUI. With a display screen of the GUI, data that is exchanged between a computer and a user thereof is represented as a display screen of the GUI. When a GUI is designed and created with such a GUI edition aiding apparatus, the following problem takes place.
With the GUI edition aiding apparatus, screens of the GUI can be easily designed and created in such a manner that the user draws pictures. However, since the user tends to design and create a GUI without a final image thereof, the user should modify the GUI later on. That is, it often happens to add display parts and change functions in a designing process. In particular, in the case of data of which one is selected from a plurality of alternatives, other alternatives may be added later on. The GUI parts are categorized as a fixed type and a non-fixed type depending on whether alternatives will be added later on. In the case of the fixed type, if alternatives are added later on, relevant screens of the GUI should be recreated. Thus, the user should design and create a GUI considering what and how parts are used with the final image thereof.
For example, when the user creates a GUI of which one is selected from a plurality of alternative, he or she can use representing means (parts) such as pull-down menus, exclusive buttons, and list boxes. In this case, the use of these means depends on operation types and the preference of the user(designer).
In this case, the conventional GUI edition aiding apparatus cannot properly change a particular representing means to another representing means. Thus, when a particular part has been used, if it is substituted with another one, an operation equivalent to the restructure of a GUI screen thereof should be required.
In addition, before creating a real system, the user should create a mock-up thereof. However, it is very troublesome and inconvenient to create the mock-up itself.